O Tempo
by saiaconn
Summary: O tempo muda as pessoas como ninguém. Mudam-se aparências, mudam-se decisões e jeitos de viver... Mas o amor? Ahh, o amor. AoshixMisao
1. A Partida

**A Partida**

Era tarde da noite quando Misao resolveu se deitar. Faziam várias horas que haviam ido tomar chá em Ueno. Demoraram-se e conversaram sobre banalidades lá, tudo havia voltado ao normal. Megumi trabalhando sempre, Aoshi reservado, Kenshin e Kaoru mais apaixonados que nunca e o pequeno menino Kenji muito quieto e respeitoso, e agora Yahiko e sua namorada, Tsubame. Todos compareceram, menos Sanosuke que havia partido para a sua viagem. A conversa fluiu, e voltaram quase noite.

Aoshi e Misao se instalaram em uma pousada em Ueno, pois voltar a Kyoto à noite não parecia uma boa escolha. Os outros foram para casa sem problema algum, pois conseguiram carona com policiais conhecidos de Himura.

Misao, sentada no interior da pousada onde havia um jardim, pensava em como todos haviam crescido. Ela também, mas sua personalidade nada mudou. Continuava alegre e "criançona" como sempre. Pensando bem... Só ela parecia não ter amadurecido. Seria por isso que Aoshi ainda não a via como mulher? Ela começara a usar kimonos, andar como uma dama. E ainda assim, nada parecia mudar na face ou personalidade do cubo de gelo chamado Aoshi Shinomori. "Ser mais séria? Impossível, Misao. Você não conseguiria." pensava com pesar.

Levantou-se, indo em direção ao shoji que dividia a parte interior da parte exterior da pousada, quando a mesma abriu. Era Aoshi.

- Senhor Aoshi, não consegue dormir? - Perguntou espantada e com o coração em pulos.

- Não. - Respondeu-a, gélido como sempre.

- Er... Bom, vou para o quarto... Quem sabe eu consiga dormir! - Fez um triste sorriso, constatando mais ainda sua indiferença com ela.

Quando Misao passou por Aoshi, ele segurou a manga de seu kimono, fazendo-a olhar para trás.

- Fique.

- C-como?

- Preciso conversar com você, Misao. - Ele parecia sério.

- Bom.. Fale. - Sorriu e sentaram-se no mesmo lugar que estava sentada minutos atrás.

- Misao, você acha que consegue cuidar da Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu e do Aoi-ya sozinha?

- Como assim? - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Acho que posso, afinal temos dividido afazeres, senhor Aoshi.

- Não, eu não estarei mais presente. Por isso mesmo estou perguntando se você se acha habilitada a tal.

Misao gelou. Como assim? Não estaria mais presente? Ele iria partir? Com quem? Para onde?

- Para onde o senhor pretende ir?

- Saitou me apresentou a possibilidade de trabalhar com ele em Tókio. Ele ficará lá por uns anos, pois abrirão um novo departamento e precisam de pessoas qualificadas.

- Ahn... Isso é sério?

Aoshi fez silêncio. Obvio que era sério... Por que ele mentiria? Misao só não entendia o porquê de parecer tão irracional.

- Fico... Fico feliz que tenha conseguido um trabalho melhor, senhor Aoshi! - seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas se segurou ao extremo para não deixar cair uma sequer. A voz saiu partida. - Farei meu melhor sobre o Aoi-ya e a Onmitsu. Com licença, irei deitar. Boa noite, senhor a ...oshi.

Misao saiu com o sorriso falso de entristecimento, quase correndo e entrando para a pousada. Aoshi apoiou-se nos joelhos e soltou um suspiro demorado, com o rosto baixo.

A morena adentrou o quarto apressada, fechando o shoji com raiva e escorando no mesmo. Deslizou as costas nele, descendo até sentar, chorando em prantos. Por que ele iria deixá-la? Alguma coisa estava errada. Ele sempre gostou de trabalhar no restaurante, todos gostavam dele lá, porque ele queria ir embora? Nem ganharia mais por trabalhar com Saitou... Não tinha sentido nenhum.

- Sou eu... Pode dizer! Eu te incomodo demais, não é senhor Aoshi? - Misao dizia entre soluços para si mesma. Ela tinha a crente certeza de que sua partida tinha a ver com o modo de ela ser. Ela sempre tentava fazê-lo rir com piadas idiotas, estava sempre atrás dele para perguntar coisas que já sabia e fingia desconhecimento sobre o restaurante... Ela estava sempre ali. Do lado, tentando quebrar a muralha que ele mesmo infligiu entre ele e o resto das pessoas. E ela sempre com um pequeno martelo, tentando quebrar essa muralha aos poucos. Percebeu que só acabou chateando-o mais.

Já no outro quarto da pousada, Aoshi pensava se fazer isso seria o correto. Na verdade, gostava muito de todos que lá se encontravam... mas o sentimento sobre Misao era outro. Ele tinha um misto de luxúria, paixão e carinho pela menina-doninha. E se culpava por isso: afinal, ele era mais velho que ela, mais corrompido que ela e realmente não gostaria de deixá-la igual a ele ou mesmo semelhante. Isso o amedrontava. 

**_X_**

No dia seguinte, Aoshi e Misao foram para Kyoto sem trocar nenhuma palavra a mais que o necessário. Chegaram em casa e Misao foi logo para o seu quarto, se limitando a dar um breve "olá" aos presentes. Tomou seu banho e foi treinar no dojo, sem muita vontade.

Já Aoshi foi conversar com Okina, revendo os assuntos pendentes antes de partir para Tókio.

- Tem certeza que quer deixar ela? Ela é muito dependente de você. Agora que ela finalmente conseguiu te achar, vai ficar bastante magoada por você partir.

- Ela já está magoada. Infelizmente, não há nada que eu possa fazer. - disse, transparecendo indiferença por ela (o que era pura falsidade).

- Bom... Se for isso que pensa.

Aoshi se retirou sem falar nada, e Okina sabia muito bem o que passava naquela cabeça: ele a queria, mas tinha medo. Afinal, ninguém seria tão super protetor como Aoshi sobre Misao se não sentisse nada pela menina.

E assim, os dias antes da partida de Aoshi passaram como um furacão. Misao mal conversava com Aoshi, a não ser quando era requisitada por ele no escritório, por causa do restaurante. E isso havia acontecido várias vezes desde a volta de Ueno, para desespero da doninha.

- Fale o que deseja senhor Aoshi. - Misao olhava impaciente para o moreno.

- Hoje é o dia da minha partida, Misao. - Olhou seriamente para os olhos da garota à sua frente.

- Eu sei, tá? - Misao emburrou e olhou para o lado, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé. - Fale logo o que necessita, por favor! Preciso comprar algumas coisas pro restaurante!

- Compre alguns condimentos para a minha viagem. Necessito deles antes das 3 horas da tarde.

"Era só o que me faltava! Ele ainda quer que eu arque com a partida dele... É um insensível e cego!" - Misao reclamava mentalmente.

A menina nem falou uma palavra, fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e saiu rapidamente. Aoshi olhou para o céu da manhã de Kyoto e passou os dedos pelas têmporas, em desespero interno. 

**_X_**

Bem antes das 3 horas da tarde, Misao havia pedido para Okina entregar os tais condimentos que Aoshi solicitou. Ela não queria vê-lo, muito menos partir. Então se poupou do aborrecimento e se trancou no quarto o resto da manhã e começo da tarde.

- Misao! Misao! – Omasu batia freneticamente na porta do quarto da morena, chamando-a em alto e bom som.

- O que houve, guria! - Misao enxugou os olhos marejados de tanto chorar o dia inteiro e abriu a porta, dando desculpa que os olhos inchados eram de sono.

- O Aoshi está partindo! Não vai dar adeus?

- Eu não! Deixe que ele vá embora, e nunca mais volte! - Misao fechou a porta com raiva, deixando Omasu completamente confusa, que logo após foi para o restaurante murmurando xingamentos sobre a deseducação de Misao.

Passado alguns minutos olhando para o teto, Misao sentiu um aperto jamais sentido no coração. "Por quê? Por que eu não vou lá dar adeus? Quando será que o verei de novo?"

Com esse pensamento, Misao abriu o shoji numa rapidez inumana, correu como se estivesse prestes a morrer se não o visse. As lágrimas voavam no ar, enquanto ela corria com toda a agilidade que tinha. Passou a entrada do dojo, do restaurante, da casa, e Aoshi não estava ali. Adentrou a estrada, e depois a floresta que levava a Tókio. Ele já havia partido.

Quando ela começou a parar de andar, soluçando de tanto chorar, avistou a silhueta alta mais à frente, e viu de quem se tratava.

- SENHOR AOSHI! - Gritou com toda a força que restava.

O mesmo parou de caminhar, olhou para trás e viu a menina que vinha aos prantos atrás dele, sem se importar com a mata densa onde Aoshi andava sem problemas.

- Se- senhor Aoshi... Perdoe-me... Por não ter lhe dado... Adeus. - Disse secando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão, tão fraca que as pernas bambeavam.

- Isso não é necessário, Misao. - Sua voz parecia ter um pingo de preocupação e simpatia.

- Eu só não queria que me deixasse... Por que o senhor tem que ir? - Choramingava apelos para que ele ficasse.

- Eu não fico... - após dizer tais palavras, Aoshi puxou a menina lentamente, escorando a cabeça da própria no seu peito. -... por que você não faz bem aos meus sentidos, Misao.

Aoshi tinha sorrido. Sim! Misao tentou de todos os jeitos possíveis e imagináveis fazê-lo sorrir, e nada dava certo. E agora... Ele sorriu para ela. Sorriu de verdade.

- Eu lhe incomodo, não é? Eu devo ser muito chata... Eu juro, juro que vou mudar! Não me deixe aqui, senhor Aoshi! Não...- E seus lábios foram selados pelos dedos de Aoshi, que se permitiu falar.

- Você não me incomoda. O que me incomoda sou eu mesmo... por sentir o que sinto.

Aoshi pousou sua mão na nuca dela, limpou-lhe as lágrimas das maçãs do rosto e devagar, juntou respirações com Misao, que tremia demais. Antes de beijar a boca da morena, ele disse sincero:

- Você é especial, Misao.

Seus lábios tocaram os trêmulos lábios da garota, que não fechou os olhos um segundo, pensando se aquilo não seria um sonho.

Poucos segundos, mas que pareceram uma eternidade de maravilhas sem fim, terminaram num rompante.

- Eu preciso ir. Seja feliz, e obrigada por ter sido meu motivo de viver, após tudo que passei. Seja feliz, Misao.

A garota doninha não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Era demais para poucos minutos. Ela viu o amor da sua vida indo embora, placidamente no meio daquelas árvores. Feixes de luz atravessavam suas copas e incidiam na própria morena, onde mais lágrimas brilhosas surgiam de seus olhos, sem saber o que fazer. 

****

**_X_X_X_**

Essa é mais uma fic que provavelmente vá demorar à ser terminada. Mas vai ser completada, nem que demorem anos. UAEHAUEH

Espero que gostem, não sei se retratei o Aoshi como ele é realmente, mas espero que esteja nos conformes.


	2. Mudança

**Mudança**

Assim os dias iam passando, Misao perdeu sua sanidade depois que aquilo aconteceu. Quem sabe até podia chamar de "depressão pós-beijo" o que ela passou. Não comia direito, não dormia direito e mal conversava com todos. Trabalhava como uma escrava, afinal cuidar do Aoi-ya e da Onmitsu sozinha não era fácil. Mas ela se dedicou, ele havia deixado tudo nas mãos da pequena menina, e ainda a deixou com o coração dividido. Perguntou-se várias vezes se deveria ir à Tokio procurar seu amado, mas como ele não a dera esperança nenhuma além de um beijo de despedida, desistiu da possibilidade assim que recordou dos fatos.

Aoshi mandava cartas, curtas e polidas, sobre acontecimentos e notícias sobre Himura e os outros. Nada dedicado a Misao. Algumas vezes, mandava dinheiro para ajudar o Aoi-ya, como um pedido de desculpas mudo por ter simplesmente "fugido", mas ninguém sabia ao certo o motivo.

Misao continuava seu trabalho árduo, criando mais maturidade, se tornando uma real gerente de restaurante. Voltou a treinar com mais afinco quando podia, e estava começando a esquecer dos fatos ocorridos no passado, ela estava vivendo a sua vida longe dele, já que era isso que ele queria.

**_X_**

- Shinomori! - Gritou Saitou da sua sala. - Venha até aqui!

Aoshi se dirigiu a sala de Saitou silencioso. Abriu a porta do delegado e o viu fumando por cima da mesa, abarrotada de documentos nada importantes a serem vistos naquele dia.

- Sábado é seu aniversário, não é? 36 anos, hein... Está ficando velho. - Dizia enquanto uma espessa nuvem de fumaça saía da sua boca enquanto ria descaradamente da cara de Shinomori Aoshi.

- Sim, amanhã é meu aniversário. - Dizia sem emoção nenhuma. - Por que a pergunta?

- Já que é seu aniversário e não temos nada muito diferente a partir de hoje sobre os casos, vou deixar você livre para ir ao Aoi-ya se quiser. Tire o fim de semana de folga, a partir de hoje. Afinal, faz uns sete anos que você não sai daqui, literalmente.

Na verdade, ele tinha é medo de ir e Misao conseguir persuadi-lo a ficar para sempre ali. Mas sete anos longe de lá faziam seu coração de gelo ficar mais empedrado de saudade.

- Bom, eu acho uma boa ideia. Não os vejo há muito tempo.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, chegou uma carta do Aoi-ya a alguns dias, me esqueci de entregá-lo antes. - Aoshi foi até a mesa de Saitou e pegou o papel dobrado cuidadosamente de suas mãos. - Eu estava muito ocupado e acabei esquecendo.

- Sem problemas. Vou me retirar à minha sala.

- Faça seu horário normal hoje... Não quero pagar mais para alguém que não trabalha as horas que deve. -Saitou disse com seu normal descaso.

Aoshi entrou em sua sala e sentou-se atrás de sua mesa. Desdobrou o papel da carta e começou a lê-la. Enquanto as palavras iam sendo lidas, seus olhos se tornavam de um azul marítimo a um azul petróleo.

__

_"Aoshi.__ Venho por essa carta te informar do__ evento que teremos nesse sábado no Aoi-ya: o casamento de Misao (_pausa dramática_). Eu e o noivo de Misao estamos tentando arrumar todos os preparativos e até mesmo Kaoru e Kenshin vieram ajudar. Sanosuke mandou-me uma carta dizendo que viria como surpresa__ à festa, já que estava com muita saudade de todos aqui. Megumi e todos os outros virão também, espero que possa vir presenciar a festa._

_ Atenciosamente, Okina."_

Aoshi largou a carta na mesa e olhou para a porta, inexpressivo. Misao, casando? Como que aquela menina que ele conhecia só ter sentimentos para ele iria casar? Algo estava errado, **muito** errado com tudo isso.

Após o término de seu expediente na quinta-feira, foi rapidamente para casa, arrumou algumas roupas fazendo sua bagagem e arrumou uma carruagem o mais rápido que pode para chegar a tempo em Kyoto.

**_X_**

- Misao, não chore! - Kaoru tentava acalmar a menina que chorava copiosamente em frente ao kimono que usaria no casamento. - Você pode muito bem terminar com essa bobagem toda agora mesmo se quiser!

- Não Kaoru, eu preciso me casar com Katsu... Não vê que ele é poderoso no ramo dos negócios? - Afastava as mãos dos olhos encharcados, falando chorosa. - Ele fará bem a mim e ao Aoi-ya... E no mais...

- Aoshi, não é? - Kaoru olhava meigamente para a agora mulher Misao. - Você ainda o ama.

- Não posso amar alguém que me deixou. Não posso amar alguém que não me ama, Kaoru... - mostrou um sorriso de pura tristeza à amiga, e abraçou-se na mesma. - Vou casar sim, nem que seja somente para salvar o restaurante!

- Eu não concordo com você Misao, mas se é isso mesmo que deseja... Saiba que pode sempre contar comigo. Afinal ele não parece má pessoa.

- E ele não é... - Ele era muito bom. Só que Misao não o amava... Somente casaria para ajudar o Aoi-ya com contas.

- Não chore Misao! Você é uma dama! Ainda mais agora, linda desse jeito! - Ergueu o rosto da morena e depositou um beijo fraterno em sua testa.

Misao sorriu e começou a limpar as lágrimas, afinal tinha muita coisa ainda a ser feita. Era cedo da manhã de sexta-feira quando ela decidiu ir ao centro de Kyoto comprar com Kaoru, meio sem vontade, mas a amiga dizia que "boas compras trazem felicidade e beleza à jovens mulheres!"

Um pouco após Misao sair, Aoshi chegava, em sua carruagem alugada. Pagou ao condutor e pegou suas malas, virando e admirando a beleza que sempre houve naquele lugar. Parecia não ter mudado em nada...

- Senhor Aoshi! - Okon gritava, correndo até o antigo mestre. - Como o senhor está bem! E mais bonito que de costume! - Fez uma reverência respeitosa. - Vamos entrar!

Aoshi simplesmente a seguiu. Adentraram na casa e ele já podia ver o filho de Kenshin brincando com as sobrinhas do doutor Gensai, que já estavam enormes. No outro lado, sentados no tatami em frente à mesa, estavam Kenshin, Megumi, Okina e o próprio Gensai. Todos se mostraram surpresos, menos Okina, pois sabia que o antigo Okashira viria certamente "salvar" sua princesa das garras do monstro.

- Senhor Shinomori, este servo achava que não compareceria! - Disse Kenshin, totalmente surpreso.

- Saitou demorou-se a me entregar a carta. Quando recebi, era ontem. Precisei me apressar para chegar à tempo. - Todos fizeram uma cara de besta. Como assim "chegar a tempo"? Mesmo que ele viesse sexta-feira à noite ele chegaria a tempo. "Muito suspeito..." Pensou Megumi.

- Mas vamos, estou preparando o almoço para todos nós. - Disse Okina animado, e deixou o moreno dos olhos azuis mais calmo, sabendo que não comeria a comida com gosto ruim da senhorita Kaoru.

Conversaram e colocaram as novidades em dia, afinal não se viam há muitos anos. Era tempo demais. O tempo passou e era quase meio dia. Okina serviu o almoço na mesa: eram batatas com carne. Todos engrandeciam os olhos. Até que a porta se abriu...

Primeiro entraram Tsubame e Yahiko, com alguns doces que compraram no centro, e atrás vinham... Kaoru e Misao. A última parecia ter visto um fantasma. Logo se desfez do rosto assustado e se recompôs, largando as várias sacolas de compras ao lado da porta, voltando o assunto com Kaoru, que estava nervosa como a amiga.

- Aoshi, cê por aqui? - Yahiko perguntava sorridente. - Estávamos **todos** sentindo a sua falta, heh! - Deu uma piscadela sendo BEM indireto.

- Ah... é? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o garoto.

- Sim, sim. - foi ajudando Tsubame a deixar os doces em cima da mesa.

- Bom dia, Senhor Aoshi! - Kaoru sorria sem graça - Que bom que o senhor resolveu aparecer. - foi sentando ao lado de Kenshin, segurando o filho no colo.

- Bom dia. Pensei que nem no meu casamento o senhor viria. - Misao nem olhou no rosto de Aoshi, simplesmente sentou ao lado de Okina e se serviu, sem muita vontade.

- Pois eu vim. - Aoshi devolveu no mesmo tom, fazendo o mesmo que Misao.

- Que grosseria, Misao! Não te ensinei a ser assim... - Okina fingia tal indignação.

- Não foi você quem me criou... foi ele mesmo. - Disse apontando com descaso para Aoshi.

O moreno estava espantado com a beleza que Misao havia criado nesses anos fora. Ela estava linda, com cabelos soltos, maquiagem e quimono preto que destacava a pele alva. Ela tinha crescido.

- A comida está deliciosa, senhor Okina! - Disse Kenshin, tentando acalmar a tensão na sala.

- Muito obrigada. Anos treinando. - Riu-se com a piada.

E o clima se estabilizou. Almoçaram e foram para fora do pátio tomar chá, exceto Okina e o pequeno Kenji, que dormiu no quarto de Misao. Ele a adorava, e dormir no futon cheirando a "doninha" era seu maior prazer.

- Tsubame traga os doces para nós! Quero muito experimentá-los! - Disse Misao, animada. - Eu quase não gosto de doces, não é? - olhou apaixonadamente para a menina, que corou.

- Si-sim, eu trarei! - Tsubame se retirou de encontro à cozinha.

- O Kenji está dormindo no seu futon. Parece brincadeira, mas ele ama seu cheirinho. - Disse Kaoru voltando do quarto de Misao, com os olhos de mãe abobada.

Aoshi só imaginou qual seria o "cheirinho" de Misao. Seria o mesmo doce de sempre?

- Ah, ele me ama! - Misao olhava altiva para Kaoru, sorrindo abobada.

Todos riram. Até que a porta do portão de entrada abriu... Era Katsu! Ele era alto, um pouco menor que Aoshi. Os cabelos negros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo contrastavam com a pele clara e os olhos eram de um negro intenso. Era realmente bonito.

- Boa tarde! - Disse num sorriso de canto. Avistou Aoshi e arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Temos mais visitas? Prazer. Sou Katsu. - Acenou para Aoshi, que fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça.

Katsu sentou-se ao lado de Misao, segurando-lhe a mão, o que fez Aoshi fechar o punho, sem percepção nenhuma dos outros.

Tsubame chegava com os doces e os pôs no tatami de fora da residência onde todos pudessem se servir.

- Nossa, são maravilhosos, como eu pensava que fossem! - Misao tinha os olhos brilhantes.

- Você sempre com esse gosto exagerado pra doces! - Katsu apertava um dos lados da cintura de Misao com o polegar e o indicador, o que fez a garota se encurvar de cócegas. Aoshi sentiu seus músculos faciais se contraírem sem ele ter os mandado fazer isso.

- Pois eu gosto mesmo! Até mais do que gosto de você. - Ela só tentava causar ciúmes. Mal sabia que estava adiantando.

Ficaram nessa melação a tarde inteira, até Aoshi ver que perdeu a luta e disse que estava cansado. Retirou-se ao seu antigo escritório, onde havia ainda a sua cama. Lá se deitou e olhava para o teto sem nada mais que Misao no pensamento. Percebeu que demorou demais para voltar e havia a perdido.

**_X_**

A noite havia chegado, e Kaoru, Megumi e Misao ainda residiam a sala. Todos haviam se retirado aos seus devidos quartos. Menos Katsu, que foi para sua casa. Afinal, era feio ficar na mesma casa da noiva antes de casar... Causaria má impressão.

- Kaoru... Tá na hora de dizer. - Misao olhava maliciosamente para as outras duas. Kaoru só soltou um risinho.

- Fale, estou curiosa! - A raposa já se pronunciou.

- Eu comprei pra nós um tipo de bebida que nunca havia visto antes! Ela vem do lado ocidente, lá onde aqueles gringos moram... Nunca cheguei a tomar. O nome dela é cerveja! Dizem que é muuuuito bom! - Ela ria sorrateiramente, como uma criança que rouba doces da mãe.

- Nossa! Muito já ouvi falar! - Megumi batia palmas incessantes. A raposa era sempre a bebum do grupo.

- Agora que todos foram dormir... tá na hora de fazer o nosso show! Afinal, eu preciso de uma festa de despedida de solteira! - Misao pulava louca de feliz.

Dirigiu-se ao compartimento onde guardavam as coisas geladas e retirou a sacola de cervejas que havia comprado. Eram várias... a noite seria comprida.

Misao depositou-as à mesa e deu uma a cada amiga. Começaram a beber e conversar, até não saberem mais quantas tomaram... E até a conversa ficar tensa.

- Mas Kaoru, afinal o Kenshinzinho é bom na cama? - Megumi perguntava com tranquilidade, mesmo vermelha de tanto beber.

- Megumi! Olha só a pergunta que você faz para ela! - Misao tapava a boca em espanto.

- Qual o problema? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não há problema nenhum... A não ser que eu não possa perguntar pra vocês também! - Kaoru riu como um demônio, assustando as amigas.

- Sou aberta a perguntas. - Misao dizia com cara de cheia.

- Claro, você não deve ter nada pra contar! HOOOOHOHOHO – Megumi estava alterada.

- Claro que tenho! Como vocês estão desinformadas, meninas... - Misao balançava a cabeça em sentido negativo.

As duas formaram um "o" quase perfeito com as bocas. Como assim Misao tinha conhecimento do assunto? Mas Megumi ainda estava curiosa sobre Kenshin.

- Tá, mas primeiro: e aí Kaoru, como ele é na cama? - Megumi dava a sua risada debochada habitual.

- Ai meninas... Quando eu me casei, achei que ele fosse super lerdo como ele sempre foi... Mas – pausa dramática da cara de Kaoru – Ele vira o próprio Battousai na cama quando o deixo... é... "pra cima", entende? HAHAHAHA – ela ria, com vergonha.

- Mas olha só o Kenshinzinho! - Megumi ria escondendo a boca com a manga do kimono. Misao nem se pronunciou, só fez cara de espanto.

- Mas e a Misao? Como assim você conhece as manhas, não entendi! - Kaoru perguntou a amiga.

- Eu já... né. Sei que não é certo antes do casamento, mas tenho 26 anos e não posso ficar esperando o senhor Aoshi até eu ficar velha e pelancuda! - Tapou a boca no momento que percebeu o que havia falado. A bebida começava a fazer efeito, então ela tomou mais. (?)

- E com quem? - Megumi que perguntou, curiosa.

- É, vocês não conhecem... é um menino que eu andava saindo para as festas daqui de Kyoto. Eu estava numa espécie de depressão... e carente, claro. - Estava rubra como um pimentão.

- Pois é... Não me acho perita, mas vocês não sabem de na-da da vida meninas. E eu já vivi muuuito! - Megumi ria com a boca na manga do kimono de novo, estreitando os olhos.

- Mas ô, me ensina a saber da vida então, raposa! - Alguém havia falado, e não tinha voz de mulher.

As garotas demoraram a perceber que havia mais alguém com elas ali na sala. Era Sanosuke! Ele havia chegado de mansinho pela porta da frente, sem que ninguém o visse.


End file.
